yugioh_revfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Hello from your friendly neighborhood Cait. Well, as much as I'd love to introduce a little anarchy and upset the established order (RIP Heath Ledger), sites work best when expectations are clearly defined and communicated. Here at YGO Revolution Fanon, however, we are not out to saddle you all with a laundry list of rules to follow, we only ask that our editors abide by the following. 1. This rule is listed first because I believe it is the most important rule: treat your fellow editors with respect at all times. I understand not everyone will like each other necessarily, but I expect and will absolutely enforce the bare minimum of civility so as to maintain a pleasant, free, and open environment for everyone to enjoy. To that end, there should be no: *Theft of another editor's work. *Public badmouthing of any editor, or their published works. *Vandalizing work that does not belong to you. Keep in mind that this short list is just enumerating actions that are explicitly forbidden, and does not necessarily mean that the administration team will not judge other actions not enumerated as disrespectful. 2. Your character must exchange their balance for creating a Deck or purchase a Starter Deck from the Card Shop. There is an exception: a free deck can be earned for a character (one-time only) or through an event, without Custom Cards. :2.1. The Archetype Toons have been restricted and must be applied for by admin Cait. Include in your application which cards you wish to use. :2.2. Duplicates of are prohibited, with the exception of Fan-Fictional Use only. 3. All decisions made by the administration team are final. This means they should be obeyed as such. However, our team will never seek to act as a group of authoritarians. While all staff decisions are indeed final, this does not mean that they are above criticism. It is understood that we are human and are fallible and prone to making misjudgments. Any concerns about staff decisions or the way the staff team conducts itself should absolutely be brought up to us; we are here for you, not the other way around. 4. This site has a PG-13 rating. Yu-Gi-Oh! is known, especially in the manga, to explore some darker themes and to get a bit serious. On this site, we are more than happy to allow the same. The only thing we ask is to keep it below a graphic level, as editors as young as 13 are allowed to join. Cursing, references to drugs, sex, alcohol, etc. are permissible, but please use common sense and not go into more detail than a PG-13 movie would. If in doubt, please ask a staff member if what you are about to write seems appropriate. 5. For breaking the rules, the consequences will be as follows: first offense, a verbal warning; second offense, an official warning on your wall; third offense, a week ban; fourth offense, a month ban; fifth offense, permanent ban. I promised to keep it simple, and I'd like to think I did. That wasn't so bad, right? Any confusion about the rules should be addressed with the staff, as we are all more than happy to help. Now, on behalf of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Revolution Fanon team, we thank you sincerely for your contributions and welcome you to the site.